


Making the Eight

by Jess_Targaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys isn't mad, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Good King Aerys, Jon and Rhaenys Make the Eight, No Robert's Rebellion, Robert and Lyanna were never betrothed, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, targcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-27 05:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Targaryen/pseuds/Jess_Targaryen
Summary: “We want to Make the Eight” Rhaenys declared, confidence oozing from her. His granddaughter gripped Jaehaerys’ hand tightly, awaiting their reaction. He felt Rhaella’s hand on his thigh before he looked at her. She had a grin on her face, remembering the days when they too had desired to Make the Eight before tragedy befell their house and ruling became the priority.“We wish you all the best,” Rhaella said proudly, immediately accepting their proposition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sleepy_moon29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/gifts), [Naerya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerya/gifts), [Targaryen92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Targaryen92/gifts), [King_Maegor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Maegor/gifts), [Tessa_H_Dillinger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa_H_Dillinger/gifts).

**Princess Rhaenys Targaryen**

Rhaenys woke up in desperate need of her husband to take her. They had passionately fucked the previous night and yet her cunt was wet with desire when she woke up. She straddled her brother, leaning down and gently kissing down his jaw to his neck. He stirred beneath her, slowly waking up as another part of him woke up to full attention as well. Rhaenys grinded her ass against him, making them both moan as his hands came to her waist.

“Rhae” her husband moaned.

Her brother, Jaehaerys, was her other half. They didn’t have the same silver-gold hair as their other Targaryen family members but they shared their father’s indigo eyes. Rhaenys felt drawn to Jae from a young age and when she had given her maidenhead to him when she was 16, she knew nothing would ever feel as right as Jae inside of her.

_We are meant for each other, _she knew.

Rhaenys curled her fingers in his dark hair and pulled him up for a kiss. Just like the previous night, the kiss was hot and passionate and with a deep thrust, Jae buried his cock balls deep inside of her soaked pussy. Rhaenys moaned in his mouth, her tongue sucking his. She bounced on his dick, riding him like the dragon she was and Jae met her, thrusting upwards each time she descended on his member.

“Fuck, Oh fuck! Keep-_urghhh- _keep going, little brother” Rhaenys cried. Rhaenys placed her palms on Jaehaerys’ muscular chest and rolled her hips in a circular motion making Jae groan in pleasure. His hands moved from her hips to her arse, gripping her cheeks before he planted a loud slap on her left cheek followed by one on her right.

“Oh shit!” Rhaenys moaned. He was so deep inside of her as she began riding him again and Rhaenys could feel she was getting close. She rode him even more vigorously, chasing her pleasure as well as giving him his. Her tight cunt clamped around him as she rode out waves of pleasure whilst screaming his name for the Red Keep to hear.

She leaned down, her red lips near his ear as he pounded into her. With each grunt, Rhaenys could feel him near his own climax.

“That’s it, fuck me with that big, hard cock!” Rhaenys whispered seductively. His hands gripped her arse harder, slamming her down on his cock each time she descended. Her brown skin had a sheen of sweat from their salacious activities. Rhaenys knew the words that could make him come undone and she wanted him to cum.

“That’s it, brother. Fuck me until you cum” Rhaenys nipped his ear. “Give me all of your seed. I want it. I need it”. Her voice got huskier as she went on. “Fill big sis up with all your cum”. Those were the words that had Jae exploding inside of her, painting her walls white with his hot, sticky seed.

Rhaenys laid on top of him as they caught their breath before she rolled off of him. She curled up beside him, resting her head on his chest as his strong, muscular arm wrapped around her.

They had been married for five moons now, but not being the Crown Prince and Princess had its perks such as not being expected to produce an heir right away. Rhaenys always took moon tea, not wanting to fall pregnant right away but rather enjoy her time with her baby brother. _Besides, we have plenty of years to make new little Targaryen’s. _

“Did you hear what Lord Baratheon said at the feast last night?” Rhaenys asked.

“Hmm?” Jae pondered. “He’s a drunk. He says a lot of things”.

“True but there was one thing in particular that raised my curiosity,” she said, her fingers caressing the ripples of muscle across his abs.

“And what’s that?”

“He mentioned _making the eight. _As much as it disgusted me being in his presence, he did answer me when I asked” she informed him.

“And?”

“It’s where we fuck someone from all the Kingdoms”. Rhaenys flipped onto her front, her large breasts pushed against his chest as she draped herself on top of him. “I want to do it” her eyes shining with lust. “I want us to fuck women from all the other kingdoms. Let’s remind them of the Targaryen power”.

“You want this? Truly?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Rhaenys nodded.

“Well then-“ Jae said, patting her arse. “We’re one Kingdom down. We’re both from the Crownlands and I’ve fucked you and you’ve fucked me”.

“One down, seven to go” she smirked.

* * *

**King Aerys II Targaryen**

His two favorite grandchildren had requested an audience with him and he had of course accepted. Rhaenys and Jaehaerys were not always his favourite; for a while he had seen them as outsiders, but he had warmed up to them and they had cemented their spot as his favorite when Ser Gerold had caught them fucking. They were brought to himself and Rhaella and his wife had threw her arms around them, hugging them tightly whilst whispering words of love.

He had never been prouder. _My two grandchildren continuing on our family tradition. _

They were wed soon after that and despite protests from his son, he made sure their marriage happened. _Is my son so blind he cannot see the love between his son and daughter? _

Rhaegar was a son one could generally be proud of but his son, Aegon nearly had Aerys slapping him for his stupidity. He had bedded Myrcella Baratheon and her mother, Cersei Lannister had immediately called for a betrothal. The boy was smitten with her whilst he was furious. He had begrudgingly accepted as his grandson had dishonored the girl.

Luckily, she wasn’t like her bitch mother but more like her grandmother, Joanna. _Ah, my lovely Joanna. _The best part of Aegon wedding Myrcella was Joanna returning to the Red Keep and for many nights, he, Rhaella and Joanna had fucked each other like old times. _In fact, I cannot wait for Myrcella to give birth. Joanna will return to the Red Keep whilst that cunt Tywin withers away at Casterly Rock._

Viserys and Daenerys were disgraces. Aerys had believed that just like Jaehaerys and Rhaenys, his two children would marry. Those plans were ruined when Viserys got a bastard on a Whent girl and then married her in secret. He had given Harrenhal to his son but it had left him angry. Daenerys meanwhile, had no inclination to marry her brother nor anyone else apparently. Aerys didn’t know what his daughter wanted but he would find out soon enough.

The doors to his solar opened with Ser Jaime opening the doors for his grandchildren to enter. Jaehaerys and Rhaenys inclined their heads to himself and Rhaella before taking a seat opposite of them.

“What is it you wish to discuss?” he asked after they had settled.

“We wish to ask something of you” Jaehaerys began. “We want to explore the rest of the Kingdoms”.

He turned towards his sister and she looked just as surprised as he felt. “You two have not shown any inclination of this in the past” Rhaella stated. “What’s really doing on”. His wife got straight down to the point, something he was grateful for. He didn’t have time for scurrying around the issue.

“We want to Make the Eight” Rhaenys declared, confidence oozing from her. His granddaughter gripped Jaehaerys’ hand tightly, awaiting their reaction. He felt Rhaella’s hand on his thigh before he looked at her. She had a grin on her face, remembering the days when they too had desired to Make the Eight before tragedy befell their house and ruling became the priority.

“We wish you all the best,” Rhaella said proudly, immediately accepting their proposition. “Viserys is holding a tourney in a few months. Perhaps you might attend and we can see the progress you’ve made?”

“Yes, of course, Grandmother” Jaehaerys said dutifully.

‘You better get prepared to leave. Ser Jaime, Ser Barristan and a number of guards will accompany you along with any members of your household you decide to accompany you across the Seven Kingdoms” Aerys said. The two of them stood up, bowing/curtsying before heading for the door. “Oh Jaehaerys, Rhaenys?

“Yes, Grandfather?” Jaehaerys asked.

“Should you accomplish what you set out to do, I will have a reward for the two of you. But remember I’ve always been able to tell when you two lie”. They nodded before leaving him with just his Queen.

“And what will you reward them with?” Rhaella asked curiously.

“I think you know, my Queen” he stated knowingly and leaned over, meeting her halfway as her lips connected.

** _Making the Eight:_ **

_Crownlands/Riverlands - <strike>Jaehaerys/Rhaenys Targaryen</strike>_

_Iron Islands_

_North_

_Vale_

_Reach_

_Stormlands_

_Westerlands_

_Dorne_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Apart from the Stormlands, I've already chosen people for all the other regions so please don't pester me with requests. I'll only take suggestions for the Stormlands.
> 
> Just as I was about to post this I did that little section at the end and realised I ended up with 9 kingdoms. So when I googled it, it turned out the crownlands were disputed by river kings, storm kings and Harren the Black. So I've kinda combined them with the riverlands but don't worry they'll still fuck a Riverlands girl and I'll write a scene where they realise they made a mistake in counting. It's quite easy as Rhaenys heard about this from a drunk Robert who could have accidentally told her something different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae and Rhae have a pleasurable encounter with the captain of the ship.

**Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen**

They were all ready to depart. Everything they needed had boarded the ship that would take them to White Harbour. Rhaenys’ reasoning for beginning in the North was that. They could work their way down and end up at Harrenhal for the tournament Uncle Viserys was throwing. Jae couldn’t argue with her logic and within two days of their discussion with their grandparents, the two of them were on a ship leaving Blackwater Bay.

Persistent rain for the first two days of their travel meant that Jae and Rhaenys were forced down below deck, although the two of them couldn’t complain as it meant they could slip out of their clothes and make love. 

They hadn’t paid attention to the crew or the captain of the ship, assuming their Grandfather, the King, got them the best. Most of the day was spent mingling with guards brought with them and Rhaenys’ handmaidens and Ladies in waiting. However, after they had eaten dinner and with the light dying, Jaehaerys decided it was time to introduce themselves to the captain of the ship.

He pulled Rhaenys along with him but just as he was about to open his mouth, his sister placed her hand over his mouth. She jerked her head over towards a woman with her back to them and Jae furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. His kissed her palm before grabbing her wrist to lower it. 

Rhaenys cleared her throat and a lean, long legged woman with dark eyes and short black hair turned around. She eyed his sister from head to toe before doing the same to himself, a wicked smile on her face as she did so. 

“Your graces” she said, her tone not rude but unlike most nobles, it didn’t acknowledge their superior rank. 

“Captain...-“ Rhaenys began before awkwardly trailing off, not knowing the woman's name. Jae wondered how she knew she was the captain but the way the woman held herself, he wouldn’t be surprised if she was. 

“Captain Asha Greyjoy” she introduced herself. Jae glanced at his sister, both of them smiling at each other and coming to a mutual decision. “I’m pleased you finally managed to make it out of your quarters”. If she expected either of them to blush, she was sorely mistaken. 

“There’s nothing much to do at sea, Captain and I fear if my husband and I did what we do in our quarters on the deck, the whole ship will be thoroughly scandalized” Rhaenys said. 

“Oh I know what you two get up to. My cabin is next to yours” Asha said. 

“Where you listening to us?” Jae said in outrage although Rhaenys knew what he was playing at. “Listening whilst two members of the royal family fucked each other”.

The boldness on Asha’s face disappeared and Rhaenys couldn’t contain her laugh. “Relax, Captain Asha. My little brother was only playing around”. Rhae turned towards him, placing her hand on his chest. “Although I wonder what she was doing whilst she listened to us fuck. Do you think she had her hand down her breeches?”

“Without a doubt, sister. I bet she was naked, fingering her wet cunt at the thought of you and I fucking each other’s brains out” Jae replied, his hands holding her hips. They both turned their heads towards Asha.

“Is that what you were doing Captain Asha?” Rhaenys asked innocently. Asha was left speechless and unable to muster the words to reply to Rhae. “Perhaps you should join us. I know it will be far better than anything you’ll be doing up here”. 

After a few seconds of silence, Asha spoke eagerly. “Let’s see if the Dragons can handle the Kraken”. She sauntered off towards the cabins, her hips swaying as she walked. She went to her cabin instead of their own and let them in. “Throughout my travels, I encountered a quite a number of interesting items. I think you’ll both enjoy the one I received in Yi-Ti”.

That intrigued Jae, however before Asha could find said item, his sister pounced on her. Jae watched as Rhaenys kissed Asha and it was but a moment before the Ironborn lady kissed her back. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t turned on at that moment and his cock slowly hardening in his breeches was evidence of that. His sister kissed her hard and despite Asha’s attempts, it was clear Rhaenys was the more dominant kisser. 

However, the dominance Asha lacked in the kiss was more than made up for her in her actions. Her hands forcibly gripped Rhaenys’ lowcut deep orange dress before she tore it apart, freeing his sister’s large tits. His cock was begging to be released from its confines as he lustfully gazed at his sisters tits. The candles in Captain Asha’s chambers made her brown skin glow and it took everything in him not to close the gap and bury his face between her large, soft tits. 

“You’re going to pay for that, Greyjoy” Rhaenys said with narrowed eyes. Her hands came down on Asha’s arse and the Ironborn captain smiled wickedly. 

“I think the Princess needs to be used tonight” Asha said. “What do you think, Prince?”

Jae huffed out a laugh. “Perhaps you’re right, Captain. My sister has been a bit bossy lately”. Jae walked towards them and stood behind Asha’s lean body. Her long legs made her a little bit taller than Rhaenys but both were shorter than himself. Rhaenys’ purple eyes sparkled in the candlelight and they communicated silently, with an almost imperceptible nod from her.

_ Let’s begin _

Rhaenys shoved her hand down the front of Asha’s breeches making the woman gasp in surprise. His sister must’ve enjoyed what she found there if her smile was anything to go by.

“So wet” Rhaenys murmured. 

Jae kneeled down and tore at the seams of her breeches, creating a hole and after he swiftly tore her small clothes off, her cunt was revealed to him. Jae stood back up, untying the laces of his breeches and freeing his rock hard cock with a sigh of relief. 

“Fuck her, brother” Rhaenys said before she leaned up and kissed Asha again. Jae jerked his cock a couple of times whilst stroking Asha’s arse until he parted her folds with his cockhead and pushed inside of her wet twat. He wanted to see her face as with each thrust, more of his cock was buried inside of her slick walls. Luckily, his sister pushed away from Asha’s lips and he could see her face as he fucked her whilst she rubbed her clit with her fingers. 

Her moans were wanton and steeped in desire. Her words were just as filthy as he imagined they would be.

“Yeah that’s it, my Prince. Fuck me hard! I can feel that big, hard cock. Give me all that cock!” Asha cried. Jae gave her an especially brutal thrust, making her almost fall on top of Rhaenys.

“Use my name” he snarled. Jae didn’t want to be continuously called by his title whilst he and Rhaenys embarked on their quest. “Say my name” he said, louder this time along with a slap to her arse. 

“Jaehaerys” she moaned. 

Unlike Asha, Jae was more considerate with her shirt and lifted it above her head. The Ironborn were noted for being fairly poor and Jaehaerys didn’t want to rip her shirt if she didn’t have many more. _ Although I did rip a hole in her breeches just for my cock. _

Rhaenys took one of Asha’s small tits in her hand whilst she sucked the nipple of the other. Asha’s back arched into his chest and Jae could see the speed in which Rhaenys’ other hand was working Asha’s clit. 

“Make her cum, Rhae” Jae said as he thrust his hips into Asha quicker. 

“Yes, yes! That’s it” Asha screamed as she came all over his cock and Rhae’s hand. After he pulled out, Asha couldn’t even stand and fell to her knees, the perfect position that Jae wanted. As Rhaenys removed her ripped dress, Jae fed Asha his cock and she sucked on it dutifully. 

“Shit that feels good” Jae exclaimed with a loud moan. He placed his hands on her head and began to thrust in her mouth as her tongue did wonders on his cock. Rhaenys undressed him as he fucked Asha’s mouth, and he only paused so that he could get his breeches off before returning to the captain of the Black Wind’s mouth. 

The slurping and gagging sounds Asha was making whilst on her knees and taking his cock down her throat was making Jae even harder. As much as Asha’s hot, wet mouth was pleasing, his sister’s cunt was far too appealing to resist. She had moved in front of him, her cunt on top of Asha’s face as he pulled out and in one swift thrust, he entered Rhaenys’ tight, hot cunt from behind. This was the cunt that was made by the Gods for him and fucking Rhaenys was as natural as breathing.

Rhae propped one foot on the bed, making the angle for a deeper thrust as well as letting Asha below them easily switch from licking his balls to licking Rhaenys’ pussy. Jae grunted as Asha’s wicked tongue roamed his balls and Rhaenys’ cunt squeezed him delightfully. 

Jae pushed Asha’s head towards Rhaenys’ crinkled arse hole, and the Ironborn wench ate his sister’s arse with serious enthusiasm. Rhaenys screamed out his name, “JAE!” and her cunt clenched almost painfully around his cock as she came in a body shaking orgasm. Asha moved from Rhaenys’ arse to his own, licking him skilfully, making Jae moan loudly. _ Fuck, that feels so good! _ Her time licking his arse was cut short because Rhaenys pulled on Asha’s shoulder length hair and forced his cock in her mouth again. Her cock sucking skills were good but she wasn’t on Rhaenys’ level.

“Cum for us, little brother” Rhaenys purred whilst fondling his sack. “Give Asha all that seed in those big balls of yours". She moved closer, practically draped over his body and her sinful lips were nipping at his ear. “Cover this bitch in your cum. Show her she belongs to us now” Rhae whispered. 

Jae pulled out and stroked his cock rapidly with Rhaenys continuing to roll his balls in her fingers. The sight of Asha on her knees and his very naked sister beside him, squeezing his balls was too much. He drained his balls on Asha, spurting ropes of seed onto her face and tits. The Ironborn captain took all he had to give her, sticking her tongue out to taste him as he spent his load on her. 

Jae huffed as Rhaenys stroked his cock, quickly bringing him back to full hardness. Rhaenys guided him to the bed and climbed onto him, quickly sheathing his cock inside of her again. However, Jae’s eyes were on a cum soaked Asha as she stood up on shaky legs and walked towards one of her trunks. She opened it but Jae didn’t have a chance to see what she was getting from it because Rhaenys grabbed his face and turned him back to her. She leaned down and kissed him with him instantly kissing her back. 

Both he and Rhaenys felt the bed dip and Asha climb onto it. He peered towards her and his eyebrows shot up. “What the fuck is that?” he asked incredulously. Rhaenys whipped her head around after hearing what he said and she was still on top of him, no longer riding him hard and fast. 

“W-What?” Rhaenys stammered. It wasn’t often his sister was speechless but Asha had managed it. 

“Do you like my toy from Yi-Ti?” Asha asked with a smirk. Rhaenys surprised look quickly faded and matched Asha’s smirk. 

“Still not as big as my brother” Rhaenys said with pride. 

“I suppose although this is still very big” Asha said pointed to her strapped on fake cock with one hand whilst the other held a bottle Jae believed to be oil. The material that was strapped onto Asha was something he’d never seen before and his thoughts were cut short as Asha spoke to him. “Shall we my Prince?” Asha asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Jae asked for the bottle and he opened it and poured the oil on Rhaenys arse. 

“Fuck her arse, Greyjoy” he said. Rhaenys leaned down and buried her head in his shoulder as Asha pushed the long, thick cock in Rhaenys’ arse. Having been in Rhaenys’ arse more times than he could count, he knew she’d be able to take a smaller and less thick cock that Asha had strapped on. 

Rhaenys dug her teeth into his shoulder and Jae could see that Asha was slowly thrusting into Rhaenys’ arse. Eventually, the entire length was inside of his sister and a rhythm was quickly established between himself and Asha to make sure Rhaenys received the most pleasure.

“Ah, fuck! Yes, don’t stop” she moaned. “Keep fucking me”. 

Jae pushed his head between her tits, swiping his tongue and taking little nips at her skin. His thrusts began to have more vigour and Asha matched his pace. _ Gods I love her perfect tits, perfect arse, perfect face… We’re two Targaryen siblings made for each other, _ he thought. _ And we’re letting an Ironborn wench drenched in my seed fuck her arse with her contraption from Yi-Ti. True love. _

“I’m gonna cum” she murmured between moans and gasps of pleasure. “I’m gonna fucking cum” she said louder. 

“Don’t stop fucking her Asha” Jae instructed from below the two of them. Asha even sped up her thrusts into Rhaenys’ arse from her position behind Rhaenys. Jae pulled out, his cock resting on his stomach, covered in a mixture of Rhaenys’ juices, Asha’s and Asha’s spit. He plunged two fingers inside of Rhaenys, her walls immediately tightening around his digits. 

Rhaenys cried out in pleasure, his fingers hitting the spot he knew oh so well. He fingered quickly and it was a matter of seconds before he brought her to her explosive peak. “Fuck Jae! Asha!” Rhaenys shrieked as her cunt quivered and she squirted her cum all over Jaehaerys’ chest, covering him in her juices. She fell forward onto him, their chests pressed together, making her brown skin shine in her own juices whilst Asha still fucked Rhae’s arse although at a slower pace.

Jae’s white sticky cum was plastered on Asha’s face, tits and in her shoulder length black hair. Rhaenys had squirted all over him and so Jaehaerys decided it was only fair for Rhaenys to be covered as well. He laid Rhaenys on her back and got onto his knees on the bed. Asha was beside him, having got rid of the contraption and was fingering herself at the sight of a sprawled out naked Rhaenys. Jae replaced her fingers with his own whilst the other stroked his cock. His sister looked so beautiful, looking freshly fucked and covered in her own juices.

“You ready, sister?”

“You know I always am” she said with a smile on her face. 

Jae curled his fingers inside of her Asha as he fingered her. She cried out in pleasure, her knees almost buckling from his fingers and he leaned down to take a tit into his mouth, sucking readily whilst still stroking his cock with his other hand. Asha’s hands were in his hair, pushing him against her tits whilst she writhed in pleasure from his fingers and mouth. His hand jerking his cock had sped up rapidly as he neared his peak along with Asha. 

“Yes! Oh yes!” Asha moaned. “Keep…urghh fuck, Jae! Gonna cum!” 

“That’s it, Greyjoy. Cum for us. Cum all over my fingers and my sister” Jae said huskily. Her cunt tightened around his fingers and she came all over his fingers as well as gushing her cum onto Rhaenys. Asha was cumming so hard, Jae leaned his head down allowing her to cum all over him too as well as Rhaenys. 

“Fuck” Jae came along with Asha, his seed spurting in the air and landing on Rhaenys’ tits. “Seven fucking hells” he muttered as he fell beside Rhaenys with Asha collapsing onto the bed as well on the other side of his sister. They were all exhausted, covered in each other’s cum but the night was still young.

* * *

** _Making the Eight:_ **

_Crownlands/Riverlands - <strike>Jaehaerys/Rhaenys Targaryen</strike>_

_Iron Islands - <strike>Asha Greyjoy</strike>_

_North_

_Vale_

_Reach_

_Stormlands_

_Westerlands_

_Dorne_


End file.
